Love Is Blind
by Tiffanicchi
Summary: Horikoshi Gakuen, sekolah yang terkenal sangat elit diJepang merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit para artis sempat membuat Miku tertarik untuk bersekolah disana, selain seragam dan dasi yang menarik perhatiannya, disekolah itu juga ternyata memiliki banyak fasilitas yang sangat mewah dan elit./ Tiffanicchi/Author baru/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Silent is gold!

Mendengarkan lagu Miku 'Ai Kotoba' memberikan inspirasi untuk chapter 1 ini! Yosh! Perkenalkan Tiffanicchi a new author hehe! Cekidot .

Hujan yang mengguyur deras sempat membuat basah baju berwarna biru dengan rok diatas lutut yang dipakai oleh Miku. Miku yang tergesa-gesa berlari menembus hujan berusaha menuju sekolah yang menjadi tempat untuk menuntut ilmunya.  
Horikoshi Gakuen, sekolah yang terkenal sangat elit diJepang merupakan salah satu sekolah favorit para artis sempat membuat Miku tertarik untuk bersekolah disana, selain seragam dan dasi yang menarik perhatiannya, disekolah itu juga ternyata memiliki banyak fasilitas yang sangat mewah dan elit. Dimana pemandangan yang indah dan juga kenyamanan membuat Miku sempat berpikir jika dia akan terus bersekolah disana.

"Ohayou Kaito-kun!" Sapa Miku ketika berpapasan dengan seorang cowo keren yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas.  
"Hai! Ohayou Miku-chan!" Sapa Kaito sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Miku yang basah dengan lembut  
"Gurunya udah datang belum?" Tanya Miku sambil ngos-ngosan  
"Belum" "Hai! Yokatta ne!" Seru Miku sambil masuk kedalam kelas  
Kelas yang super besar terdapat 50 siswa didalamnya membuat kelas itu terasa bagaikan pasar. Dimana para penjual saling berteriak untuk menarik perhatian para pelanggan. Tapi bagaikan hanya 49 siswa didalam, 1 siswa hanyalah seperti sebuah bayangan yang tak pernah dianggap, selalu menyendiri dan misterius dengan hawa keberadaan yang tidak terlalu berasa XD

****

"Miku! Can you sing this song for me?" Tanya Rin, sahabat dekat Miku sekaligus teman sebangkunya  
"Sure!" Perlahan-lahan Miku bernyanyi "Itsumo boku no kodomo ga osewa ni natteiruyou de kiitekureta anata kata ni kansha, kansha" Pembukaan lagu Ai Kotoba yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatian kelas membuat banyak tepuk tangan yang sedikit memekikkan telinga Miku "Arigatou" Sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk  
"Huh" Terdengar desahan dari mulut seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink menggunakan kacamata berwarna hitam dengan memiliki bentuk segiempat didua sisi dan wajah yang sedikit cool. Berdiri dari tempat duduk dan keluar dari kelas  
"Síapa dia?" Tanya Miku kepada Kaito yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya. Dengan mata menyipit.  
"Dia murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Namanya Megurine Luka!" "Tapi tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Dia sangat misterius dan tidak asyik!" Kaito berdengus kesal ketika melirik Luka yang sedang berdiri diluar kelas  
"Um.." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut mungil Miku.

Hatsune Miku cewe dengan memiliki penampilan yang super imut dengan wajah mungil. Memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal, suara yang lucu dan menggema sering mengikat dua dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan sangat berbeda dengan Megurine Luka yang memiliki penampilan cool, berkacamata, pendiam dan misterius. Tidak semua dapat merasakan hawa keberadaannya dikelas. Bahkan guru-pun sering kehilangan sudut pandangan ketika berhadapan dengan Luka!

"Hey! Luka! You bitch!" Teriak salah satu siswi yang sangat membenci Luka  
Luka hanya menyungging senyuman tanda tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu  
"You don't angry to me?" Tanya siswi itu lagi  
"Um.. Unimportant as you" Jawab Luka singkat dan pergi

"Luka keren!" Desah Miku yang melihat kejadian itu  
*krriikk* terdengar pintu kelas terbuka. Miku segera duduk dan melirik ke-arah Luka yang masuk kekelas  
"Luka? Ga ikut olahraga?" Tanya Miku sedatar-datarnya  
"Eh? Um.. Ga" Jawab Luka singkat dan segera memakai jaketnya yang berwarna pink mudah. Dan memasang headset ditelinganya  
"Uh" Miku yang resah akan jawaban Luka yang singkat itu segera beranjak pergi ketempat duduk Luka dan bertanya "Luka? Kamu pendiem yah? Kog diem melulu?" Luka hampir tertawa melihat wajah polos Miku yang bertanya begitu  
"Silent is gold" Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum  
Whoa! Wajah Miku langsung memerah ketika melihat senyum lembut dari wajah seorang Luka

Whoa! Saishūtekin! Membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk membuat chapter yang satu ini fufufufu (?) As we know together /halah mood dalam hal pembuatan fan fiction itu bisa saja datang dan pergi! So it has done! Bergadang semalam untuk melanjutkan chapter 1 itu um.. Menyenangkan! XD  
Apakah yang dipikirkan Luka terhadap Miku? Next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: She's just cute

Hiiiiaaaatttt! Sayaa muncul lagii! .

Gommen-na! '/\' So many things I've to do and it has done, and now I can focus in my fan fiction ya ya! Ciiaatt~ /ngibasin rambut ala Miku :v

Happy reading minna-chan..

Dari kejauhan dikoridor sekolah. Terlihat seorang cewe berambut panjang pink, yang sedang asyik. mendengarkan lagu dari headset-nya, dengan berjalan agak tomboy, Luka berjalan menyusuri sepanjang koridor dengan gaya yang cuek tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling yang sedang memperhatikannya..

"Huuaa~ Luka keren juga ternyata!" Bisik salah seorang siswi kepada teman disampingnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Luka yang berjalan dengan tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang melihatnya  
"Souka-" Balas temannya dengan mulut ternganga .

"Lukaaaa!" "Lukaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Miku semakin kuat karena Luka tak mendengarkannya! *masih saja tak didengar Luka*  
Hosh, hosh! Miku segera berlari mengejar Luka  
"Lukaa!" Teriak Miku tepat ditelinga sebelah kanan Luka. Dan segera mencabut headset yang terpasang dengan bagus ditelinga Luka.  
"Huh?" Luka kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Miku  
"He to the lo! Lukaa! Denger panggilan aku ga tadi? Malah suara aku dah mau ilang lagi!" Kata Miku dengan muka yang dipasang 90% cemberut  
"Oh-uh.. Gomen! Ga denger" Kata Luka sambil berjalan lagi dan memasang headset-nya  
Miku segera menyusul Luka sambil menggerutu dalam hati "Ah! Lukabakaa!"  
"Aku bodoh yah?" Tanya Luka tiba-tiba  
"Huh?" Miku terbelalak kaget  
Luka hanya menyeringai! /guys! You don't know how cool Luka is! /ditendang

****

"Keluarkan alat menggambar kalian!" Kata Ichi-Sensei "Hari ini kita akan menggambar objek yang ada disamping kalian masing-masing" Sambung Ichi-Sensei lagi  
"Yosh! Objek aku hari ini Hatsune Miku!" Seru Rin senang. Ini dikarenakan Rin sebangku dengan Miku  
"Dan aku Kaito!" Sambung Len  
"Luka sama siapa yah?" Tanya Miku dalam hati, ketika melihat Luka hanya duduk sendiri.  
Luka hanya duduk dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang akan menjadi objeknya kali ini

Miku segera menghampiri tempat duduk Luka. Dan tanpa basa-basi~  
"Luka! Objek kali ini siapa?" Tanya Miku ceplas-ceplos  
"Aku" Singkat padat dan jelas keluar dari mulut Luka  
"Um.. Eh.. Oh-uh hehe.." Miku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya ga gatal :v  
"Dan hasil gambar kalian diserahkan lusa! Karena itu adalah hasil ulangan dalam pelajaran Seni Budaya" Teriak Ichi-Sensei.  
"Baiikk Sensei!" Jawab anak-anak kompak .

"Miku! Duduk! Sini! Aku mau gambar mulai dari kepala kamu!" Kata Rin kegirangan. Miku segera menuju tempat duduknya. Luka hanya bisa melihat Miku sambil tersenyum kecut  
"Miku! Senyuumm yoo!" Perintah Rin. Miku pun tersenyum sambil digambar Rin! Begitu pun Kaito yang diam-diam memperhatikan Miku segera tersenyum  
"Um.. Miku's just cute" Kata Luka dalam hati. Sambil diam-diam memperhatikan Miku, dan segera mengambil kertas HVS yang ada didalam tas-nya dan mulai menggambar

****

*KRIINNGG* salah satu bunyi favorit Miku disekolah! Yups tanda yang menunjukkan pulang sekolah '^'9  
"Hai! Yokatta-ne" Gumam Miku, sambil membereskan buku-buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas  
"Miku! Aku duluan yah!" Kata Rin sambil melambai tangannya "Aku mau nemenin Len buat beli sesuatu" Sambung Rin  
"Iya! Hati-hati dijalan!" Jawab Miku sambil melambai tangannya dan tersenyum  
"Miku! Yuk pulang bareng" Ajak Kaito sambil menggandeng tangan Miku  
"Eh.. I-i-i-iya.." Kata Miku pelan, sambil melirik kearah Luka yang telah siap keluar dari kelas  
"Luka! Dadah!" Teriak Miku sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar kelas dan tersenyum ke arah Luka dan melambaikan tangan.  
Luka hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk

"Aku pengen kamu pulang bareng aku" Gumam Luka sambil keluar kelas..

Asdfghjkl~ tangan ane kram jugaa! Ini gegara ngetiknya dihape astagah -_-  
But it's okay! Chapter 2 is completed!  
Kaito? Miku? Cocok ga mereka berdua? :v  
Apakah Kaito menyukai Miku? Terus? Luka?  
Huh ._. Love is blind! To be continued in chapter 3 yoo!


End file.
